Jin Kazama
"Power Is Everything" Jin Kazama's famous quote in Tekken 6. Jin Kazama (風間仁 Kazama Jin) ''is the main protagonist of Tekken. He made his first appearance in Tekken 3 as the main protagonist. He is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. Story Tekken 3 In the last tournament (Tekken 2) Kazuya was approached by a mysterious woman named Jun Kazama. Jun want to stop Kazuya's evil since he was nearly killed by Heihachi Mishima (Kazuya's father) and having a contact with the Devil (a creature who helps Kazuya after nearly killed by his father). While Jun was close to Kazuya, she falling in love with Kazuya and decided to marry him. After Kazuya and Jun's intimate connection, Jun was pregnant. When she was pregnant, her son was nearly merged with Kazuya's evil side a.k.a the Devil. But Jun was successfully pushed him away with everything she got. In the end of the second tournament, Kazuya was defeated and throwned by Heihachi into a volcano. Now Jun is a single parent. Jin was born. 14 years after his birth, Jun tells him that if everything happened to her, he should come to his grandfather. She told him like that because she feels that something evil is approaching her family and Jin can possibly be the victim of it. And when Jin turns 15, it happens. An evil creature called "Ogre" surprisingly attacks their home. Before Jun killed, she told Jin to run but Jin try to defend his Mother and knocked unconscious and Jun died. A hour later, Jin wokes up. He didn't found her mother anywhere.Then he realizes that he should meet Heihachi. On the way to Heihachi's home, Jin was encounterd with the Devil. Then the Devil mark him with the tattoo located on his left arm. This means that his body and soul belongs to Devil now. Unfortunatelly, Jin was a pure son of a Kazama. A family that doesn't have any contact with the Devil. So the Devil only take a half of Jin's body. Then he continued his way to Heihachi's location. After he meet his grandfather, Heihahchi. After he meet Heihachi, Heihachi taught him the Mishima Karate style. Then, in Jin 19 birthday he join a famous martial arts competition called "Iron Fist Tournament" (鉄拳Tekken'') to avenge his mother. He succesfully defeated every challengers. And when the final stage, he face his mother's killer, Ogre. While fighting Ogre, something weird was happened inside Jin's mind. But with everything he got, he win. Knowing that Jin was the winner, Heihachi betrayed him. Heihahi and the Tekken Force (a millitary leaded by Heihachi) suddenly come and shoot Jin. His whole body was full of blood and he couldn't move. When he tries to rise, Heihachi shot him in the head. Jin was died, but the Devil inside Jin help him by healing his wounds and resurrected him as Devil. While Heihachi was walking, he saw a black-winged Jin with a third red eye suddenly choke him and smash his head to a wall and fly away. Tekken 4 After being betrayed by Heihachi in the last tournament, Jin doesn't want to make any relationships with the Mishimas. He forget everything about Mishimas and he change his fighting style from Mishima Style to Kyokushin Kaikan style. One day, he hears that Heihachi declares the King of Iron Fist Tournament 4 and his father, Kazuya who was dead in the mouth of volcano was resurrected by the help of G Corporation. Knowing this, Jin decided to take place in order to get his revenge. He succesfully fight until the semi final stage (stage 8). After that, he continued his journey to an ancient temple named "Hon Maru". He saw Kazuya and Heihachi. After Kazuya was defeated, Heihachi bravely confront him and ready to fight. After Jin defeated Heihachi, Jin turns into his Devil form and flies away, leaving the dead bodies inside the temple. Tekkken 5/Dark Resurrection After Jin flies away, Kazuya and Heihachi are back conscious. Not long after it, a dangerous robotic military called "JACKS" suddenly came and attacks fight with them. In the middle of fight, Kazuya says "The Mishima bloodline ends here!" and jump away leaving Heihachi to die alone. The JACKS quickly surrounded him and explode. Honmaru was totally burned and collapsed. At the time too, the Devil inside Jin was suddenly activated and consumed Jin's mind, and a deadly force has awakened. Also at the same time, the eldest Mishima clan member, Jinpachi Mishima (Heihachi's father and Jin's great grandfather) was free from his prison beneath the Hon Maru. When Jin turned back into his human form, Jin knows that there's a Devil inside his body. Knowing that, he know that he wont able to stay alive longer. Then, he recieve an inviation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Then he decided to join the tournament. In the final stage, he saw his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima. Jin bravely confront him and succesfully defeated him. Jin holds the King of Iron Fist tiltle, and take over the Mishima Zaibatsu. Tekken 6/Bloodline Rebellion After Jin defeated Jinpachi, he take over the Mishima Zaibatsu. While he enjoying his chair as the King, an annonymous creature spoke to Jin via telepathy. The creature name is "Azazel", a monster that created from Kazuya and Jin's negative energy. He said that if Jin could fill the whole world with negative energy, it will give him (Azazel) a physical form. Then he declares a world war, taking over the oil field and even he declares a space colony. He also opened the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, in order to kill his father for good. Knowing that Jin declares a world war, one of his army named "Lars Alexandersson" joins the Tekken Force. After had an amnesia, he betrays Jin and want to kill Jin for good. He know that everything Jin's do are wrong. After he meets Jin, he madly fight him and succesfully defeated Jin. When Lars talk with Jin, Jin revealed his purpose why he engulfed chaos around the world. He was going to fulfil Azazel's order. And when he (Azazel) finally gain his physical form, Jin will kill him with his all out Devil's power to make it gone from his body. In the middle of their converstation, Azazel come with his complete physical form. Jin use his all out Devil's power and hardly punched Azazel on the chest and they (Jin and Azazel) falls into a hole. Seeing this, Lars was going to save Jin from his death. But it was too late. Jin and Azazel die together as Devil. But it's unknown that he is dead or just unconscious. In game appearances Tekken-3-screenshot-tekken-34379800-640-480.jpg|Jin vs Eddy in Tekken 3 600full-tekken-tag-tournament-screenshot.jpg|Jin vs Hwoarang in Tekken Tag Tournament hqdefault.jpg|Jin in his Tekken Tag Tournament Ending tekken-4-gallery.jpg|Jin's nightmare in his Tekken 4 ending tekken jin dvj.jpg|Angry Jin transform into Devil Jin in Jin's Tekken 4 ending jinkata.jpg|Jin preforming the Kyokushin Kata capture_0080.jpg|Jin vs Hwoarang in Tekken 5 dddddddddddddddddddd.jpg|Jin in the Story Mode jajajaja.jpg|Jin after defeating Hwoarang julieahaha.jpg|Jin vs Jinpachi Jojiajjajajajajajajajaja.jpg|Jin's victory Jin_Kazama_ononooo.jpg|Jin as the new King of The Iron Fist T60004.png|Jin standing next to his bike in Tekken 6 Scenario Campaign weewewewewee.jpg|Jin tells the true history of Azazel's temple hehehehehe.jpg|The final battle. Jin vs Lars croppercapture377.jpg|After his defeat, he tells the thruth about the world war. ijsigsigsih.jpg|A moment before his demise T60029.png~original.png|Jin's final moment Non-canon Games Jin appears in some non-canon games he appeared in: *Tekken Tag Tournament (2000) *Namco X Capcom (2005) *Street Fighter X Tekken (2011) *Tekken Tag Tournament HD (2011) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2012) *Project X Zone (2012) *Tekken Revolution (2013) *Tekken X Street Fighter (TBA) Movies Being the main character, Jin appeared in all 3 Tekken movies though: *Tekken: The Motion Picture (as a kid) (1997) *Tekken (real life) (2010) *Tekken Blood Vengeance (CG) (2011) Character Relationship *Kazuya Mishima: His father/archenemy *Jun Kazama: His mother *Heihachi Mishima: His grandfather/enemy *Kazumi Mishima: His deceased grandmother *Jinpachi Mishima: His deceased great grandfather *Lars Alexandersson: His uncle *Lee Chaolan: His half uncle *Hwoarang: His rival *Asuka Kazama: Someone who related to him *Ling Xiaoyu: His former school friend *Shin Kamiya: His former school friend *Devil Jin: Counterpart Trivia *Jin's Fighting style in Tekken 3 and Tekken Tag Tournament is possibly a Shotokan style. Because in Tekken Tag Tournament embu, you can see he is preforming the "Tekki Shodan" kata. *Until Tekken 6, he still the main protagonist even though he isn't the original protagonist. The original protagonist was Kazuya, after Tekken 2, he changed his manner from an anti-hero into a villain. *In the end of Tekken 6, it's unknown that he is alive or deceased. It because he still bears the Devil tattoo on his left arm. *Jin was the only character who totally change his fighting style. *His Japanese seiyuu is Isshin Chiba (Tekken 3 - Tekken Revolution) and his english VA are Darren Daniels (Tekken Blood Vengeance), Brad Swaile (Street Fighter X Tekken) and Jacob Franchek (Tekken: The Motion Picture (as a child)) *In real life, he is portrayed by Jon Foo (Tekken 2010) and Brendon Huor (Street Fighter X Tekken real life short film) Category:Male Fighters Category:Japanese Fighters Category:Fictional Fighters Category:Tekken Fighters